


The Claiming Ceremony

by halcyon1993



Series: The Kinky Adventures of a Wolf and His Boy [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Body Worship, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Coming Untouched, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, First Time, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sex, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Top Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyon1993/pseuds/halcyon1993
Summary: When Alpha Derek comes of age, he must take an Omega as his mate. Enter Stiles.





	The Claiming Ceremony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimblewimble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimblewimble/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [The Claiming Ceremony (Traducción)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868071) by [lbp98l](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l)



> As always with this series, don't judge me for the depravity I have written…

Derek Hale is both nervous and excited as he enters Beacon Hills Town Hall dressed in a ceremonial red robe and nothing else. The venue is illuminated by burning torches on the walls, and around the perimeter stand the most influential people in all of Beacon County, shoulder-to-shoulder, dressed in black, ready to bear witness to what's about to happen. Derek has anticipated this day since his parents explained the birds and the bees to him when he was eight years old, and now that he's finally reached full maturity, he's ready to claim an Omega as his mate.

Speaking of Omegas, there are eleven of them waiting in a straight line in front of a bed in the middle of the room. As per Derek's tastes, there are both males and females, and each is dressed in a robe similar to his—but to signify their purity, their robes are white instead of red. Now it's up to him to choose who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

No pressure.

His mother, Talia, steps out of the phalanx of townspeople to Derek's left. "Son," she greets, voice booming. "It's time."

When she gestures for him to do so, Derek walks with her toward the Omegas and doesn't miss how they all tense up as more and more distance is closed between him and them. It's clear that none of them are particularly happy to be here this evening, but Derek can't allow that to affect his decision-making. His family is counting on him to do his duty and continue the Hale line. Theirs is a revered family, held in good standing by pretty much everyone who has ever come into contact with them. That's the whole reason for all this ceremony and fanfare—not all Alphas get such a fuss made of taking a mate, so Derek supposes he's lucky in that respect.

Plus, he'd be lying if he said that the thought of putting on a show for all of these people didn't have his cock taking an interest where it's concealed beneath the billowing fabric of his robe.

Derek waits patiently as his mother goes through the rigmarole of welcoming the audience members and explaining what's going on. He already knows, so he doesn't pay too much attention. Instead, he gives each of the Omegas a cursory once-over, checking to see if there are any that immediately stand out above the rest. The Omegas all have their heads bowed out of respect for the two Alphas in front of them, so Derek can't really see much. Despite this, there are a few who catch his eye from what little he _can_ see—two boys and one girl—but he doesn't rule out the others yet.

Five minutes later, Derek's mother puts a hand on his broad shoulder. "I know you'll make me proud, son. Choose whichever Omega feels right."

"Yes, Mom."

When she steps back, Derek takes that as the signal to start his inspection. He goes down the line of Omegas one by one and has them look up at him and do a 360-degree turn. It's next to impossible to imagine what their bodies are like underneath their baggy robes, so he has to make his decision based on other things—their faces; heights; the sound of their voices when they give him their names and ages; and most importantly of all, their scents.

The first three he dismisses straight away. There's nothing wrong with them, but none of their scents feel right.

Next comes a girl named Paige, one of the three Omegas Derek noticed at first glance. She's a possibility.

The first boy that he noticed earlier is called Jordan, and his scent is also very pleasant.

With those two kept in mind, Derek keeps going until he gets to the other end of the line, where the second boy waits with his gaze on the floor.

"Look at me," Derek tells him. When the boy does so, Derek's breath is stolen from his lungs. Immediately, he knows that this is the one. All thought of Paige and Jordan disappears from his mind. All he can focus on is the pretty little Omega right in front of him.

He has brown hair, a cute nose, his skin is beautifully pale and dotted with moles, and his eyes are an enchanting shade that calls to mind whiskey or cinnamon. His scent makes Derek think of caramel, which of course has him imagining pouring caramel over the Omega's alabaster skin and licking it off.

The Omega gives his name—Mieczysław—but after Derek repeats and butchers it, he smirks and says that everyone calls him Stiles instead because they find his actual name too much of a mouthful. Some Alphas might find that sort of sass offensive or off-putting, but not Derek. He likes it. He'd quite like an Omega who could keep him on his toes.

"This one," he says, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Are you sure?" his mother questions.

"I'm sure," Derek responds with certainty. "He's the one I want."

"Very well."

Talia addresses the room again, and again Derek barely listens. He's distantly aware of the other Omegas being led away to be returned to their families until the next time an Alpha reaches maturity, but he still only has eyes for the Omega right in front of him. Until…

"My son has made his choice," his mother says loudly. "The claiming ceremony shall now begin."

From the pocket of her black robe, Talia produces a small bottle of clear liquid. Pulling out the stopper, she offers it to Stiles, who reluctantly drinks it down.

Once his mother has retaken her place in the crowd, Derek reaches up and cups the side of Stiles' face with his large hand. The attitude the Omega presented just a minute before slips, hesitance taking its place. Derek can tell that Stiles is getting nervous now that he's been chosen and his last few moments as an unclaimed Omega are swiftly passing him by. Even though they've just met, a wave of protectiveness comes over Derek, and he just has to do something to help.

Before Stiles can get himself worked up, Derek brings their lips together. He kisses him softly at first, aiming to soothe, and when he feels Stiles start to yield to him, the tense muscles in his slight body loosening and his lips parting on a sigh, Derek slips his tongue inside Stiles' mouth and tastes him for the first time. He's intoxicating, and Stiles must feel the same about him because he releases this tiny moan that fades into a whine.

Everyone else in the hall is being so quiet that there's no doubt they all heard it too, a realisation that has Derek puffing his chest out with pride. Everyone is witnessing how much he's pleasing his Omega. They're already seeing and hearing with their own eyes and ears that he'll be a good lover.

His cock rapidly fills with blood, tenting out the front of his robe. He has to get them both naked _now_ , has to see if his Omega has moles decorating the rest of his skin too.

"Lift your arms," Derek instructs, the words whispered against Stiles' lips.

The Omega obeys, allowing Derek to pull his white robe up over his head. Derek tosses it aside without care and takes a step back to look at Stiles' body. He's ecstatic to discover that, yes, Stiles has moles pretty much everywhere. They're like constellations.

"Look at you…" Derek murmurs, cupping himself through his robe.

Stiles shuffles his feet and his cheeks turn red with embarrassment. It's obvious he isn't very confident in his attractiveness yet, which just won't do. No, Derek's Omega is never going to question how stunning he is.

"Everyone's watching," Stiles whispers, his scared eyes flitting rapidly from side to side.

"Of course they are. They're here to see us mate, after all. And besides, you're beautiful," Derek compliments him. "I don't blame them for staring at you." Taking the Omega's hand, he brings it up to his lips and kisses his knuckles. It doesn't calm Stiles back down, but it does bring his attention back to Derek, so Derek considers it a win.

Still keeping the younger boy's hand clasped in his, Derek leads him over to the bed and helps him to lie down on his back in the middle. Stiles glues his eyes to the ceiling, his face pinched, so Derek makes short work of stripping out of his own robe in order to provide his soon-to-be mate with a good distraction. He'll have Stiles writhing with so much pleasure that he'll forget they have an audience entirely. He'll forget everything but Derek's name and the knot locked inside of his virgin hole.

"Gonna make you mine," Derek promises, crawling onto the bed and insinuating himself between Stiles' legs. "Don't think about anyone else. Just stay focused on me, okay?"

Stiles looks up at him instead of the ceiling and nods jerkily. "Okay."

Derek can't resist kissing him again, but he keeps it short this time. He has a lot of other things he wants to do with his mouth, so when his lips leave Stiles', he trails them over the Omega's jaw and down to his long neck. After Stiles tips his head back to allow him better access, Derek brushes his lips back and forth over the vulnerable stretch of skin and worries with his teeth at where his claiming bite will soon be, giving Stiles a little preview.

"Alpha…" Stiles whimpers, right as Derek gets his first whiff of what can only be Stiles' slick. The medicine the Omega drank must be taking effect, forcing him to go into heat.

"Getting hot for me, baby?" Derek teases him, pre-come dripping copiously from his hard cock.

"Y-yeah."

"Don't worry. I'll give us both what we want soon. But first…"

Derek continues is path downward until he reaches Stiles' chest. He sucks on the Omega's pebbled nibbles, making them swollen and sore, and then he goes further south, dipping the tip of his tongue into Stiles' navel before sticking his nose in the neatly trimmed hair around the base of the Omega's cute cock. Stiles is erect now too, and once Derek has inhaled enough of his musk, he takes Stiles' cock past his lips and bobs his head up and down a few times. At just four inches long thanks to his Omega status, it fits easily inside of Derek's mouth.

"Alpha, please…need you!" Stiles whimpers. He curls his hands around the backs of his knees and pulls his legs back to show off his glistening hole.

When Derek gets his first glimpse of it, he has to clamp a hand around the base of his cock to stave off a premature orgasm. It's such a sexy sight, Stiles' tight hole clenching and unclenching around nothing. Every clench causes more slick to come pouring out, creating a sizeable stain on the bedding that gets larger the longer Derek looks at it. He looks for so long that Stiles whimpers again, and it takes someone in the audience pointedly clearing their throat to get him moving.

"Sorry," Derek apologises.

He waits until his need to orgasm is gone, and then he lowers his face and licks over Stiles' opening. The taste of Stiles' slick is like nothing he's tasted before. It's so sweet and yet slightly salty at the same time, and Derek recalls his earlier assessment that Stiles' scent was like caramel. It seems that his Omega both smells _and_ tastes of caramel, which only makes him more perfect.

Derek goes in for another lick, then another, and before he knows it, he's all but making out with Stiles' asshole, giving him the rimming of a lifetime. Stiles squirms atop the mattress as a litany of moans pour from his mouth, getting louder and more desperate as Derek eats him out like he's a starving man and Stiles' ass is an all-you-can-eat buffet.

When he finally sates his hunger—for now, anyway—Derek lifts his head. The lower half of his face is slathered in slick. It's matted into his beard and drips from his chin.

"He's always been a messy eater," someone from the crowd whispers. Derek thinks it was his Dad.

"You ready?" Derek asks Stiles, ignoring the comment.

"Been ready," Stiles answers, his need making him snarky.

Derek chuckles. Yes, he's definitely going to enjoy having an Omega who isn't afraid to push back against him. Much better than someone meek and subservient.

"Just lemme check," he says, prodding at Stiles' entrance with a couple fingers. They go in like he's sliding them into warm butter.

Stiles' hole stretches quickly when he scissors his fingers apart, and that's all the precaution he can take. His Omega evidently wants his cock _now_ , and Derek wants to give it to him more than he has ever wanted anything. His balls ache like they'll explode if he doesn't empty them in the next minute.

"Breathe, and tell me if you need me to stop," Derek tells his mate.

While Derek himself still doesn't mind them having an audience for their first mating, he's conscious of the fact that Stiles does. He leans over him with his left hand planted into the mattress next to Stiles' head, shielding him from prying eyes as best he can.

Following a nod from the Omega, Derek starts to push inside. The first three inches or so go in without an issue, but with the fourth, Stiles winces as discomfort sets in. Even so, he hasn't asked Derek to stop yet, so Derek persists, pushing the next two inches inside. It's almost torturous to have to go so slowly. Every instinct he has is screaming at him to just snap his hips and bury himself to the root inside of the Omega underneath him, to fuck him with wild abandon until his knot swells big and he fills him with his thick Alpha seed.

Fuck, Derek is going to breed him up so fucking good. He can't wait to watch Stiles' belly swell with his kid.

"Almost," he grits out, right before he pushes the ninth and final inch inside. "There!"

"Jesus Christ, you're huge!" Stiles pants, sweat beading on his brow both from his heat and the effort of taking a cock so—in his words—huge. "I feel so full."

"You haven't felt anything yet," Derek tells him. "Just you wait."

"Oh fuck…"

Derek waits as long as it takes for the pain to clear from Stiles' face, and then he withdraws his cock until only the head is inside. The next thrust is slow as molasses as Derek keeps things unhurried, fighting off his instincts so that he doesn't traumatise his Omega on his first time. He locks eyes with Stiles and notes every emotion that flits across his pale face, watching as he gets used to having Derek inside of his body and discomfort morphs into pleasure.

When, with a particularly well-aimed thrust, Derek hits Stiles' prostate dead on, the Omega throws his head back and cries out. He scrabbles at Derek's back as the crowd around them murmurs their approval, obviously impressed that Derek could elicit such a reaction without having to put his all into it yet. They shouldn't be surprised, Derek thinks cockily. He's a Hale and an Alpha, and everyone should know that Hale Alphas are very competent in everything they do.

And that includes lovemaking.

Stiles' scratches his short nails down Derek's back, leaving trails of red that have Derek hissing through his teeth. The bite of pain is good, though. Combined with Stiles' cry of pleasure, it spurs him into picking up the pace a little, just to get more of those reactions out of the Omega. The next thrust is faster, his heavy balls smacking against the top of Stiles' ass cheeks. As Stiles screams out his ecstasy, Derek looks around them and is smug when he sees the rapt interest with which the crowd is watching the proceedings. His Dad gives him a thumbs up, and Derek grins back at him before returning his gaze to the writhing Omega beneath him.

Stiles' heat must have him fully in its grip now. Sweat pours off of him, and Derek's cock makes obscene squelching sounds as he fucks it in and out of his hole.

He's ripe.

"Gonna breed you," Derek grunts. He fists his hands in the bedding on either side of Stiles' head as he begins to fuck him as hard as he can, his instincts winning over his desire to make this good for his mate. Turns out that this was the right call, because the sounds Stiles makes get even louder, echoing around the hall as Derek hits his prostate nearly every time without even trying. Derek's back is going to be scratched to hell by the end of this, but he doesn't mind.

When his knot starts swelling, making it more difficult to shove himself all the way inside of Stiles' poor hole, Derek hunkers down and noses beneath the Omega's jaw. He finds the place he'd selected earlier for his bite and readies himself to sink his teeth into it. It won't be long now, and sure enough, just a minute later, Derek's knot swells to completion and ties him together with Stiles. As soon as his orgasm hits, thick come shooting deep up inside Stiles' guts, Derek bares his teeth and bites down as hard as he can. Skin splits and blood fills his mouth.

" _Alpha_!" Stiles yells, his voice going hoarse. Wetness spreads between them as he comes too.

Derek grinds his hips against Stiles' ass cheeks for a while in an effort to force his knot in even deeper. It's not possible, but that doesn't stop him. All logical thought has fled. All that fills his head now is a stream of, _"Mine, mine, mine!"_

What could be seconds or hours later, Derek unlatches from Stiles' neck and notes that the hall has emptied, the claiming witnessed. Only his parents stayed.

"You did good, son," his mother says, coming close enough to pat him on the back.

"You've got a little something here," his Dad chimes in, waving a finger around his own smirking mouth.

Stiles' blood and slick, Derek guesses. He doesn't give a damn.

"We'll leave you to it," his mother tells him, thankfully sensing that they won't get a proper response out of their son right now. She leads her mate out of the hall too, leaving Derek and Stiles all by themselves.

"Alpha…" said Omega whispers, touching a trembling hand to the bigger man's hairy chest.

"Mine," Derek rasps, his inner Alpha still firmly in control. He blankets his new mate with his body again, craving the closeness. " _Mine_."

"Yours," Stiles agrees, right before Derek kisses him.

While he slides his tongue back into Stiles' mouth, sharing his own taste with him, Derek reaches between them and fits his palm around Stiles' belly. It's distended slightly because of all the come his knot is holding securely inside, ensuring that he's done his job and furthered the Hale line.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a huge thank you to Mimblewimble for giving me this prompt. I hope it was everything you wanted it to be. :)
> 
> Stay tuned for my next PWP, in which Derek likes to make sure everyone knows that Stiles is his by thoroughly marking him in every way possible. Includes watersports. Top!Derek/bottom!Stiles.
> 
> **P.S. Don't forget to subscribe to me to be notified when my future fics go live, which will all be Sterek. And please check out my past fics if you haven't already and are interested.**


End file.
